


Умри без страха

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: История о том, как Довакин попал в Скайрим
Kudos: 1





	Умри без страха

У жизни есть один простой закон:  
Без страха жил — теперь умри без страха.  
— А что нам делать с чужаком?  
— Тащи его на плаху!  
«Песнь о Довакине»

От очага шел жар — если неосторожно приблизиться к нему вплотную, шерсть начинала сворачиваться и попахивать паленым. Зато, если отойти хотя бы на шаг, жар почти не чувствовался.  
Ох уж эти нордские очаги…

К’Айре поджал хвост, поерошил шерсть на груди и животе. Стоять перед почти не знакомым человеком в одной набедренной повязке было стыдно, и он порадовался, что дядя Хадвара остался в кузнице. Такого, да перед старшим, он бы не вынес.

— Из тебя вышел бы отличный коврик для ног, — с серьезным видом произнес Хадвар, подойдя сзади. В отличие от К’Айре, он вытерся после мытья и сразу оделся — ему-то не нужно было подолгу сушить шерсть.

— Знаешь, сколько раз каджит слышал эту шутку? — не оборачиваясь, хмыкнул К’Айре.  
— Представляю. Наверняка от каждого встречного.  
— Ага, и еще вопросы, где каджит своровал свой товар!

Оба засмеялись — коротко, обрывисто. После случившегося в Хелгене смеяться не хотелось.

К’Айре краем глаза заметил, как рубашка Хадвара планирует и опускается на пол. Воображение дорисовало крепкие, мускулистые плечи, грудь — как две доски, сильные руки с буграми бицепсов. Симпатичный парень Хадвар, и добрый. И смелый — единственный из имперцев пытался выручать всех, кто не погиб сразу при атаке дракона. И так искренне обрадовался, когда спасенный им К’Айре спросил, можно ли пойти с ним в Ривервуд…

Сильные руки, о которых только что грезил К’Айре, внезапно обняли его со спины, лицо зарылось в затылок К’Айре, и дыхание зашевелило высыхающую шерсть. К’Айре застыл, соображая, что это могло значить. Если то, о чем он подумал… но мало ли какие обычаи в ходу у этих имперцев… а ладони Хадвара тем временем опустились с плеч на грудь, разбирая мех, потеребили соски. К’Айре вздохнул от удовольствия, потерся затылком о подбородок Хадвара, почувствовал, как тот опускает одну руку вниз и игриво наматывает на нее хвост К’Айре, целуя шею и уши.  
Еще сутки назад К’Айре о таком и не мечтал.

***  
Бежала вперед дорога, постукивали колеса телег, постукивали копыта лошадей, и бежали елки над головой — прямо в небе. Хорошо лежать на телеге и смотреть вверх!

Там, вверху, небо то синело, то затягивалось тяжелыми снеговыми тучами. В ясную ночь легко было вообразить, что вот-вот увидишь Пески-над-Звездами. Хотя, может быть, он их и видел, только не знал, что это они: на такой высоте даже Пески-над-Звездами, конечно, казались обычными звездочками. В небе вырастали заснеженные вершины, от красоты которых кружилась голова, мелькали верхушки елок; пахло снегом, и хвоей, и конским навозом — куда от него денешься?, смеялись отец, брат и сестры, тихо переговариваясь между собой на та’агра. Когда они встретят покупателей или стражу, в ход пойдет, конечно, тамриэлик, но сейчас им всем особенно хотелось говорить на родном языке.

Куда бы ни занесла каджита его нить судьбы, он все равно тоскует по Эльсвейру.

Иногда отец вез только разрешенные товары. Но в последнее время торговля становилась все опаснее, а из-за того, что каджитов не пускали в скайримские города, — еще и все менее выгодной. На дорогах бесчинствовали разбойничьи банды, шепотом передавалось имена «Ульфрик Буревестник» и «Братья Бури» — шепотом от страха, потому что ярл Ульфрик и его дружина, разросшаяся до целой армии, действовали не таясь; люди беднели и разорялись. И только снег был все таким же белым и чистым, пока на него не проливалась кровь очередного убитого. Поэтому отец все чаще брал с собой лунный сахар: спрос на него только вырастал с каждым месяцем.

Торговцам лунным сахаром запрет на посещение городов был только на руку. К’Айре и Дж’Зарна, Эйри и Эрни, его брат и сестры, засовывали за пазуху и за голенища сапог мешочки с товаром и небрежно, будто гуляя, отправлялись в условленные места — чаще всего это были пещеры. Там-то они и оставляли принесенное, получая взамен золото. Много золота. Обычные эльсвейрские товары не приносили и половины такого гешефта… Отец подчас сокрушался, что жизнь заставляет его продавать душу даэдра. К’Айре пожимал плечами: если бы глупые жители Скайрима не искали забвения, вдыхая «дорожки» лунного сахара, кто бы его вез? А если бы ярл Ульфрик не развязал войну, кому бы понадобилось это забвение — все бы занимались обычными делами… так что виноват во всем был, конечно, ярл Ульфрик.

У каждого в семье был свой кусок работы. На К’Айре лежала обязанность охранять брата и сестер. Он готовился к этому с младых ногтей и уже в детстве был лучшим в дожде-на-песке, а позже освоил стрельбу из лука, бой на мечах и на алебардах и даже кое-какие боевые заклинания — даже сменил имя М’Айре на К’Айре, «убийца Айре». Эйри и Эрни слыли ловкими торговками. Дж’Зарна уродился сенч-рат — он был на добрых два локтя выше и брата, и отца, хотя и отличался добродушием, поэтому всегда носил огромные мешки с товарами. Если в том была необходимость, он и семью мог перенести на своих могучих плечах — недаром же сенч-рат называли ездовыми каджитами, однако необходимость возникала редко. В драке от кроткого Дж’Зарны особого толку не было, однако, стоило ему выйти из повозки с огромной ржавой алебардой, как половина разбойников пускалась наутек.

…Кто теперь защитит их, с тоской думал К’Айре. Сестры и отец способны постоять за себя один на один, но что, если их застанет в пути целая шайка разбойников? Разве что брат все-таки преодолеет природную мягкость и научится убивать…

***

Язык Хадвара осторожно обвел ухо К’Айре, смешно щекоча. К’Айре разнежился от теплого дыхания Хадвара, от его губ, мягко прикасавшихся к затылку, шее и плечам, от его руки, перебиравшей шерсть на животе и груди. Второй рукой Хадвар по-прежнему придерживал его за хвост, прижимая ягодицы к своему паху.

Теплый.  
Приятный.  
Хороший парень…

В его прикосновениях чувствовалась какая-то опаска — наверное, Хадвар боялся отказа. К’Айре невольно усмехнулся.  
Станет он от такого отказываться!

Развернулся.  
Прижал Хадвара к себе.

Он сам оказался почти безволосым, и его гладкое тело уютно устроилось на мохнатом К’Айре, только что выбритая щека прижалась к лицу, раздражающе и приятно смяв усы, крепкие руки зарылись в мех на спине.

— Меховой коврик, — стыдливо и коротко засмеялся Хадвар, целуя К’Айре в уголок губ. Похоже, с каджитом у него это было впервые. — Может, пошли в спальню? Или тебе хочется возле огня?

Возле открытого огня К’Айре быть вовсе не хотелось, но он еще не досох. Подумав, он шепнул:  
— Ну, пошли.

Кровати в спальне стояли довольно далеко друг от друга, и пока К’Айре сушился, Хадвар успел их застелить чистыми простынями. К’Айре решительно поддал свою кровать коленом, сдвигая ее со второй кроватью. Кивнул Хадвару, чтобы тот ложился, улегся сам, привлек Хадвара к себе. Тот уткнулся ему в грудь, шепнул «пушистый».

Какой у него приятный голос, подумал К’Айре.

Этим голосом он пообещал отправить останки К’Айре в Эльсвейр.

***

Очередная «точка» располагалась близ Хелгена. Подходящей пещеры тут не нашлось, и схрон оборудовали в холмах. Из-за чрезмерной открытости схрона тут постоянно — или почти постоянно — дежурил кто-нибудь из хелгенских.

К’Айре это не то чтобы очень устраивало. Пещеры были все-таки безопаснее. Он даже подумывал о том, что если они и дальше будут торговать с хелгенскими продавцами, придется выкопать яму в одном из близлежащих холмов. Да еще и кустами обсадить.  
Остальные, видимо, думали о том же.

— Не нравится Эрни это все, — подала голос младшая из сестер. — Раньше тут был этот верзила, Эгиль, куда он подевался? Уж не загребли ли его стражники? — она осеклась, покосившись на Дж’Зарну, но тот отреагировал на «верзилу» с обычной дружелюбной усмешкой. Эгиль доставал ему едва до плеча.

— Если он просто убрался и отлынивает, тоже не глоток скумы, — проворчала Эйри. — Называется, приходите, люди добрые, берите наш лунный сахар сколько хотите! Хорошо хоть навес поставили, — она пробралась под бревенчатый, кое-как сколоченный навес и, вынимая мешочки из-за голенищ, продолжала брюзжать: — Из сплошных дырок и без стен. Каджит ему сто раз говорил, от воды лунный сахар портится, а что такое дождь и снег, если не вода?

Дж’Зарна распахнул меховую куртку и вытащил из-за пазухи увесистый мешок. Избавившись от него, молодой каджит сразу стал куда стройнее; на его жилистом теле, как и у остальных, не было ни капли лишнего жира. Жизнь караванщика хоть и лишена внешнего героизма, и саг о ней не слагают, но оттого она не становится менее опасной и полной лишений и трудов.

Пока они суетились под навесом, К’Айре обошел кругом — на всякий случай.

Что-то в кустах неподалеку привлекло его внимание. Потом он и сам бы не смог сказать, что именно. Ничего он там не увидел, ничего не услышал, но все же встревожился — может быть, это и было тем, что его учитель называл воинским чутьем?  
Когда К’Айре раздвинул густые ветки, стало ясно, что воинское чутье его не подвело. В кустах лежало тело Эгиля, и с первого взгляда было видно, что умер он не оттого, что замерз с перепою. Кровь не вытекла из-под кустов только потому, что впиталась в пышный снег — ее было много, очень много. Голова Эгиля отвалилась и вывернулась, почти отделенная от шеи, и страшный второй рот перерезанного горла скалился в лицо остолбеневшему К’Айре.

Их покупатель убит… Что же делать?  
К чести К’Айре, он еще сохранял хладнокровие. В конце концов, ему не раз доводилось обнажать оружие, но раньше он хотя бы знал, с чем сражается. Кто были его враги на этот раз? Может быть, ему они были не враги, а Эгиля убили по каким-то личным, не касающимся его причинам? Мало ли, девицу у кого-то увел. Или зажал часть товара — такое всегда строго каралось, но ведь их семья тут ни при чем…

Выйдя на цыпочках из-за кустов, К’Айре увидел брата и жестом подозвал его к себе.

— Эгиля убили, — шепотом сказал он. — Перерезали горло.  
— Надо линять, — по кратком размышлении ответил Дж’Зарна. — Дж’Зарна бы забрал и товар, но это такое дело… — Он еще немного подумал. — Но если мы не дадим им ничего, они скажут: «Каджиты обманули, и каджиты больше не будут жить». Что, если Дж’Зарна заберет тот мешок, что он его и принес?

— А остальное тут бросим? — К’Айре обдумал предложение. Брат говорил мало, но чаще всего разумно. Вот и сейчас его идея казалась неплохой. — Что еще девчонки скажут, вон вышли…

Но ничего сказать они не успели. Вокруг каджитов внезапно выросла стена, ощетинившаяся клинками.

— Шпионы! — выкрикнул женский голос. К’Айре по доспехам и оружию опознал солдат Империи. Странно, он всегда больше боялся Братьев Бури… — Бей их!

— Дж’Зарна! Бери девчонок и беги! — крикнул К’Айре.

Никто — ни Дж’Зарна, ни Эйри, ни Эрни — не стал переспрашивать. С тех пор, как их семья занялась контрабандой лунного сахара, каждый из них подсознательно был готов к тому, что однажды придется драпать со всех ног, бросив товар, лишь бы спастись. Дж’Зарна подхватил девушек, крикнул «держись, братец!» и ринулся вперед. Несколько имперцев выхватили луки, стрелы засвистели вслед Дж’Зарне, послышался вскрик одной из сестер, но К’Айре даже не обернулся.

Насколько сильно она ранена и кто именно ранен — он узнает потом, если узнает.

А если отвлекаться — никто из них может не выжить.

Меч засвистел, звякнул, скрещиваясь с другим клинком. Рубанул через плечо. Время вдруг стало вязким, как сиродильское масло, лица врагов слились в одно, мутное и оскаленное, меч потерял вес, вспарывая воздух, и К’Айре не почувствовал, как клинок вспорол чужую грудь. Заскрежетали пластины брони, заскрипела дубленая кожа под пластинами, захрустели взрезываемые ребра, — и вслед этому отвратительному хрусту раздался животный рев раненого…

А К’Айре уже бросился наперерез следующему противнику.

Что было дальше — К’Айре помнил плохо, и плохо понимал то, что происходило после того, как он очнулся. Судя по боли в макушке, на которой он нащупал огромную шишку, его просто огрели по голове. А сопротивление лишь убедило имперцев в том, что никакой он не честный торговец — ну ладно, честный контрабандист, — а шпион Братьев Бури. Не помогло и то, что пленные Братья Бури яростно открещивались от знакомства с «меховым ковриком».

Наверное, нужно было гордиться тем, что его везли на казнь в одной телеге с самим ярлом Ульфриком Буревестником.

Наверное, можно было упасть на колени перед капитаном и молить о пощаде.

Наверное, следовало хотя бы закрыть глаза, положив голову на плаху. Потому что прямо перед лицом К’Айре очутилась отрубленная голова, и глаза ее были открыты. К’Айре знал, что никогда не сможет вытравить из памяти эти глаза — угасающие, стекленеющие, они смотрели прямо на него. Губы головы были открыты — человек еще дышал, не понимая, что уже умер, из уголка губ стекла небольшая капля крови.

«Живи без страха и умри без страха», — так сказал ярл Ульфрик.

К’Айре вовсе не был воином — он просто хотел защитить свою семью, потому что у него не было ничего дороже семьи, что бы она ни делала. Он никогда не жил как воин, он был всего лишь охранником семейного каравана. И он думал о том, что умирает как воин, хотя никогда в жизни к этому не стремился…

***

— Котик, — нашептывал ему Хадвар, и нежные слова в устах этого сурового человека, чья жизнь проходила в боях и походах, звучали странной музыкой, — пушистый мой…

К’Айре вылизывал его покрытые мозолями от постоянных упражнений с мечом ладони, соски, ключицы, внутреннюю сторону бедер — неспешно и обстоятельно, забрасывая крепкую ногу на свое широкое плечо. Ступня Хадвара шевелилась, перебирая пальцами — ему явно доставляло удовольствие прикасаться к мягкому меху каджита. К’Айре же нравилась его гладкая кожа. До этого он обычно встречался с другими каджитами, и прикасаться к человеку было непривычно и волнующе. Наконец, Хадвар осторожно перевернул его, тронул за основание хвоста.

Хвост, сообразил К’Айре. Ему нравится мой хвост. Кто бы мог подумать! Ему нравится гладить хвост, обвивать им свое запястье, притягивать за хвост к себе…

Внезапно Хадвар отстранился, и спустя миг К’Айре почувствовал прикосновение его губ к основанию хвоста. Ласковый язык и губы трогали сначала хвост, потом Хадвар подул, раздувая шерсть, и коснулся губами мягких складок. Губами… еще… потом языком, нежно вылизывая анус.

К’Айре обычно предпочитал позицию сверху. Но когда тебя так ласкают — где взять силы отказаться? И он расслабился, вздыхая и подбадривая Хадвара сладкими стонами, всячески показывая, что не просто согласен, а счастлив быть с ним.

И опустил голову…  
Мертвые глаза, постоянно стекленея, взглянули ему в лицо. Прямо в лицо, словно спрашивая: «Так это ты умрешь после меня?» К’Айре отчетливо видел светлую, жесткую, неровно подстриженную бороду, забрызганную кровью, грубые черты лица, приоткрывшийся рот с вытекшей каплей крови…

— Котик мой! Что-то не так? — забеспокоился Хадвар.

Шерсть на руках К’Айре все еще пахла дымом — не обычным, а страшным дымом и копотью от обгоревших трупов. И волосы Хадвара, эти шелковистые каштановые волосы… они тоже так пахли.  
К’Айре хотелось то ли кричать, то ли плакать. Внутри у него все дрожало.

Смог ли убежать его брат с сестрами?  
Настиг ли дракон караван его отца?  
И какое поселение будет следующим — не Ривервуд ли?

Хадвар отстранился и гладил К’Айре по спине, что-то шепча — успокаивая. К’Айре глубоко вздохнул.

— Ты спросил К’Айре, — сказал он, — не из каравана ли он. И сказал, что мы вечно находим неприятности себе на хвост.  
— Ты обиделся? — Хадвар выглядел удивленным. И впрямь — нашел время для таких воспоминаний.

— Нет, просто каджит нашел на хвост тебя, — К’Айре выдавил улыбку. — И знаешь, каджит таки из каравана, но не знает, что с его родичами…

— Мы найдем их, — пообещал Хадвар, пристраиваясь к нему. К’Айре остановил его:

— Погоди, каджит хочет на спине…

— Конечно, мой пушистый.

Его член, обильно увлажненный слюной, вошел в тело К’Айре, тот застонал от удовольствия, шепча «давай… глубже… быстрее… каджит хочет быстрее… а теперь так», Хадвар послушно выполнял все его требования, улыбаясь и ласково глядя ему в лицо, и К’Айре тихонько, низко замурлыкал.  
Кажется, Хадвара это привело в восторг…

…Среди ночи К’Айре проснулся — его разбудил Хадвар, лаская его, целуя, нашептывая на ухо «котик, пушистый, не плачь, не плачь, найдем мы твоих родных», и К’Айре хотел сказать «каджит не плачет, каджит уже взрослый», когда нащупал под щекой совершенно мокрую подушку. Тогда К’Айре молча обнял и притянул Хадвара к себе, понимая, что теперь все не будет как прежде.

Он жил как охранник торгового каравана.

Он едва не умер как воин.

И теперь ему придется и дальше быть воином. Ради своих родных. Ради Хадвара. Ради того, чтобы уйти в Пески-над-Звездами с достоинством.

Но пока они здесь, в лачуге бедного кузнеца на сдвинутых кроватях, можно в последний раз в жизни поплакать на чьей-то сильной груди.


End file.
